The present invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing signals, for example video and/or audio signals, from a disc, and more particularly, to an apparatus for reproducing signals from a disc in which a cover is arranged at an insertion inlet through which a casing for holding a disc is inserted.
In general, for example, a video disc is mounted on a turntable of an apparatus for reproducing PCM signals by a reproducing stylus coming in contact with the video disc to reproduce PCM signals recorded on the video disc. These signals consist of a video signal and an audio signal and are recorded at an extremely high packing density in accordance with the PCM (pulse code modulation) recording system, etc. When the surface of the video disc is contaminated by dust and fingerprints, reproduction is degraded and noise is mixed with the reproduced signals. Various apparatuses have been developed comprising a means for mounting and dismounting a video disc on the turntable without it being touched by the hand.
The outer periphery of the video disc is surrounded by a holding frame which is locked in a casing with one side remaining open; thus, the video disc is stored in the casing. The video disc in this condition is inserted in the apparatus for reproducing PCM signals from one side through an insertion inlet which is provided with a cover. This cover is provided to protect the inside of the apparatus from dust.
During reproduction, when the empty casing is inserted in the apparatus through the insertion inlet, the video disc from which PCM signals are reproduced and internal mechanisms of the apparatus may be damaged.